There's Girl Who Sasuke Love?
by Syuichi no Baka Darknesschan
Summary: Abal-abal, aneh, OOC, gajelas  dah keliatan dari judulnya bahwa itu gak jelas ... Review please... Genre nya ada humor, tapi mungkin nggak lucu sama sekali... Pair:SasuIno
1. Part 1

Aneh...

Gajelas...

OOC...

Lebay...

Bingung ngasih judul apaan, tapi ide bejibun-jibun...

Minta reviewnya please~

Don't like, don't read.

NARUTO

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**-There's a Girl who Sasuke Love?-**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**"Selamat pagi Sasuke!" sapa Ino.

"Pagi," jawab Sasuke seperti biasanya, dingin.

Yep. Sasuke adalah sahabat Ino. Jadi, wajar kalau mereka sudah akrab. Bahkan kalau dengan Ino, Sasuke bisa ngobrol banyak-banyak.

"Halo, Ino. Hai, Sasuke," sapa Sai, "pacar" Ino.

"Halo juga, Sai," sapa Ino balik.

"Ino, tidak masuk kelasmu? Sai udah nungguin tuh," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak ah. Nanti saja. Lagipula aku sedang menunggu Sakura datang. Sai, kau duluan saja," kata Ino.

Sai mengangguk lalu pergi.

"Ino, apa kau menyukai Sai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lho, ada apa?" Ino bingung.

"Sudah jawab saja," kata Sasuke.

"Emm... Biasa saja sih, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi tidak terlalu suka padanya... Seperti dulu..." jawab Ino.

"Ooh," hanya begitu tanggapan Sasuke.

"Kalau kamu suka sama siapa? Bagi rahasia dong, sama sahabat.." kata Ino.

Wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Sa.. Sasu? Tumben wajahmu merah. Mimpi buruk, nih," canda Ino.

Sasuke tertawa-tawa.

"Hai Ino! Hai Sasuke!" sapa Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura! Ayo masuk kelas," kata Ino.

"Sasuke enggak?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti saja," jawab Sasuke.

Ino menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju kelasnya.

"Ino, aku mau tanya nih. Kok akhir-akhir ini kau lebih akrab dengan Sasuke, bukan dengan Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Jawabannya gampang saja. Karena Sasuke itu sahabatku, dan Sai itu hanya pacarku," kata Ino.

"Tapi 'kan biasanya seseorang lebih akrab dengan pacarnya bukan dengan sahabatnya," kata Sakura lagi.

"Oh ya? Tapi, menurutku sahabat lebih penting daripada pacar. Kau dan Sasuke adalah orang yang kuanggap lebih dari Sai," jawab Ino.

"Oooh..." kata Sakura.

"Eh Sakura, nanti kita ke Mall yuk! Jam empat," kata Ino.

"Kita mau ditraktir nih? Oh iya, aku lupa. Hari ini kamu ultah kan? Ini kado untukmu," Sakura baru sadar kalau dia membawa kado buat Ino.

"Trims ya.." kata Ino.

"Oh iya, siapa saja yang diajak?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Lee, dan Sai," jawab Ino.

"Na... Naruto dan Kiba ikut jugaaa?" Sakura terkejut bagaikan orang stress.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Nanti mereka pasti ribut, berlari-larian, berteriak-teriak, hiii..." Sakura bergidik membayangkan itu semua.

"Sudah, sudah... Nanti aku yang bilang, kok," kata Ino.

* * *

**Mall xxx, jam 16:00 sore.**

"Ino, kita kemana dulu nih?" tanya Tenten.

"Umm... Bagaimana ke bioskop dulu? Kita pilih-pilih film yang seru..." jawab Ino.

"Ya! Aku setuju!" jawab Sakura dan Temari berbarengan. Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menggerakkan kedua jarinya.

Sesampainya di bioskop...

Benar saja. Naruto dan Kiba berlari-larian memilih film yang hentai. Ikh, memang mesum.

"Yang ini saja!" seru Naruto dan Kiba.

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm... Enggak ada judulnya. Tapi nggak terlalu hentai banget, kok," jawab Naruto.

"IIIIKH, NARUTOOO!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto dua kali, dan kepala Kiba satu kali disambut tertawaan Ino, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Lee, dan Sai. Kalau Neji dan Sasuke tetap _stay cool_.

"Yasudah, coba saja dulu," kata Lee.

Akhirnya mereka memilih film itu lalu membeli tiketnya (tentu saja Ino yang bayar).

"Trims ya, Ino!" seru Kiba.

"Sama-sama," kata Ino.

Mereka menunggu beberapa menit, lalu akhirnya mereka masuk setelah dipanggil.

Ada suara-suara yang membuat "ih".

Terlihat Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten menutup matanya. Kalau yang lainnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Aaaam.." Sakura memakan _popcorn_ asin.

Memang adegan yang "ih" sekali. Dasar Naruto dan Kiba mesum! gumam Sakura.

_L A L U . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Filmnya "ih" banget!" komentar Temari.

"Siapa sih yang milih?" gerutu Tenten.

"Kami," Naruto dan Kiba mengangkat tangan mereka lalu mereka dihantam tendangan Tenten.

"Habis ini kemana?" tanya Lee.

"Terserah kalian saja," jawab Ino.

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke Izzi Pizza(?)," jawab Naruto.

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto (lagi). "NARUTO! MAKAN DI IZZI PIZZA ITU MAHAL!" kata Sakura marah-marah.

"Enggak apa-apa, kok. Hari ini kan aku berulang tahun," kata Ino.

"Oke, ke Izzi Pizza, ya," kata Naruto. Sakura nggak bisa menjitaknya karena Ino sudah bilang begitu, ya mau gimana lagi.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju Izzi Pizza.

Mereka memilih makanan dan minuman, lalu makan bersama-sama.

"Ino, nggak apa-apa nih merepotkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok!" jawab Ino. Tapi dia tetap nggak bisa tenang. Karena, cara makan Naruto dan Kiba membuat meja itu BELEPOTAN dan KOTOR!

"Ini tagihannya," kata seorang pelayan.

"A... Apa... Siapa yang makan 3 porsi besar?" tangan Ino bergidik memegang tagihan itu.

"Tentu saja kami," jawab Naruto dan Kiba dengan muka tanpa dosa dan disertai jitakan beruntun dari Sakura.

"Ini," kata Ino sambil memberikan uangnya.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

"Haah... Habis ini pulang, 'kan?" tanya Temari dan Karin.

"Iya. Sudah jam 6 sore, lho," kata Ino. Mereka pun pulang naik mobil APV(lah?) milik keluarga Ino, yang nyetir? Tentu saja supirnya.

Mereka diantarkan je rumah masing-masing.

"Trims buat traktirannya ya, Ino!" seru mereka.

"Ya, sama-sama!" kata Ino, lalu melesat ke rumahnya.

"Haduh... Capek banget... Mana Naruto dan Kiba makan 3 porsi besar lagi... Bangkrut deh tabunganku," gumam Ino sambil mengganti bajunya.

Tuit tuit... HP-nya berbunyi.

Ada SMS. "Siapa ya?" tanya Ino.

Oooh, dari Sasuke, gumamnya.

_Ino, makasih ya traktirannya._

Lalu Ino membalas.

_Sama-sama. Kamu lagi apa?_

Piip... Balasan dari Sasuke.

_Aku lagi online. Kamu?_

Ino membalas lagi.

_Aku nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain. Chattingan, yuk, kalo mau ngobrol sesuatu lebih 'aman' dibandingkan di SMS._

Piip...

_Oke._

Ino menyalakan laptopnya dan memasang modemnya untuk koneksi ke internet. Dia mengecek e-mailnya.

"Wah benar, Sasuke lagi _online_," kata Ino.

**_Ino Yamanaka at 18:25 pm._**

_Halo Sasuke. Mau ngobrol apaan, nih?_

**_Sasuke Uchiha at 18:26 pm._**

_Mmm.. Terserah kau saja._

_**Ino Yamanaka at 18:27 pm.**_

_Gimana kalau bagi-bagi rahasia?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 18:28 pm.**_

_Jangan ah. Malu._

_**Ino Yamanaka at 18:29 pm.**_

_Jangan malu sama sahabat sendiri. Pamali._

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 18:30 pm.**_

_Ah masa'? Kata siapa tuh?_

_**Ino Yamanaka at 18:31 pm.**_

_Kata siapa? Jawabannya gampang. Kata: Ino Yamanaka._

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 18:32 pm.**_

_Ya elah. Sok tahu kamu._

_**Ino Yamanaka at 18:33 pm.**_

_JAHAT!_

**_Sasuke Uchiha at 18:34 pm._**

_Ah, masa'? Aku sih mau-mau aja bagi rahasia, tapi, kamu duluan ya..._

_**Ino Yamanaka at 18:35 pm.**_

_Gak mau. Enak aja. Kamu duluan, kan aku yang saranin bagi-bagi rahasia. Siapa yang kamu sukai?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 18:36 pm.**_

_Yang aku sukai..._

**_Ino Yamanaka at 18:36 pm._**

_Ya?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 18:37 pm.**_

_Adalah..._

_

* * *

_

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

Dari judulnya aja udah nggak jelas.

Apalagi ceritanya.

Review ya... Flamepun takkan kuprotes.

SasuIno... Tapi kok si muka putih yang jadi pacarnya Ino?

Aaaah... Lihat dulu sajalah... *sok misteri*

**Sasuke:** Hoy author jangan sebarin rahasia-rahasia gue dong!

**Author: **Suka-suka gue dong, gue yang bikin ceritanya...

**Ino: **Tapi kan yang menciptakan anime NARUTO itu Kishimoto-sensei!

**Author: ***kicep*

**Sasuke: **Good job, Ino. *senyum manis*

**Ino: ** *blushing* O/O

Review,,, rate...


	2. Part 2 last chapter

Hore! Chapter 2 update!

Silakan membaca fic gaje ini!

Jangan lupa review...

OOC, dan lebay...

Update... -dilempar sepatu-

NARUTO

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**-There's a Girl who Sasuke Love?-**

**~Part 2~**

**

* * *

**

**_Ino Yamanaka at 18.38 pm._**

_Siapa dia, Sasuke? Apakah Sakura?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 18.39 pm.**_

_Bukan._

_**Ino Yamanaka at 18.40 pm.**_

_Siapa dong? Kasih tau! _

**_Sasuke Uchiha at 18.41 pm._**

_Siapa ya? Emm... Gimana kalo kita taruhan dulu?_

_**Ino Yamanaka at 18.42 pm.**_

_Boleh aja. Taruhan apa?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 18.43 pm.**_

_Makan yakiniku dengan rasa superpedas. Kita sama-sama nggak suka pedas, kan? Nanti kita lomba, siapa yang bisa tahan makan sampai selesai. Yang kalah, harus kasih tau siapa yang dia suka._

_Agree?_

_**Ino Yamanaka at 18.44 pm.**_

_Agree! Kapan nih?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 18.45 pm.**_

_Sekarang aja. Offline dulu, kita ke toko yakiniku sebentar, nanti makan bareng di rumahku. Oke?_

_**Ino Yamanaka at 18.46 pm.**_

_Oke! Go offline ne..._

**Sasuke Uchiha **is offline.

**Ino Yamanaka **is offline.

* * *

"Mama... Aku main ke rumah Sasuke, boleh nggak?" tanya Ino.

"Boleh, tapi hati-hati ya, soalnya jalanan sudah gelap," jawab mama Ino.

Ino pun mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana levis selutut lalu menyisir dan menguncir rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Eh, Ino.." sapa Sasuke.

"Haha, ketemu lagi. Inget, taruhan..." kata Ino. _Hehehe, aku kan sudah suka pedas, jadi pasti aku menang.._ gumam Ino dalam hatinya walaupun ia sadar itu curang. Gak bilang-bilang Sasuke kalau dia sudah suka pedas. Tapi gimana, udah terlanjur...

"Ayo, beli teriyaki," kata Sasuke. Ino mengeluarkan uang dari saku celananya, tapi ditahan Sasuke.

"Sudah, aku saja yang bayarin," katanya.

"Oh, trims," kata Ino.

"Itu gak seberapa tadi kamu traktir kita banyak dan mahal," kata Sasuke.

"Ooh, oke," kata Ino lagi.

"Pak, beli 2 piring teriyaki rasa pedas, dengan 5 cabe merah," kata Sasuke. HEGH! Ino beku seketika. 5 CABE!

"Ini," kata si penjual teriyaki sambil memegang 2 piring milik Sasuke.

"Terimakasih," kata Sasuke.

**Di rumah Sasuke.**

"Wah, ada Ino, ayo masuk!" seru mama Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kak Itachi lagi apa?" tanya Ino berbisik.

"Paling nonton video bokep," jawab Sasuke ngaco.

"ENAK AJA! Aku ngerjain tugas, bego!" sahut Itachi dari kamarnya.

"Hush! Itachi, Sasuke, omongannya dijaga!" teriak mama Sasuke.

"Maaf ya Ino, mereka memang sering bertengkar," kata mama Sasuke.

"Iya," kata Ino.

"Ayo makan!" seru Sasuke sambil memberikan sumpit kayu kepada Ino.

"Siip," kata Ino.

Terdengar suara "Sssssh.. ssshh... hosh, hosh," dari mulut mereka berdua. Haha, sepertinya kepedasan. Tapi, tetep gengsi, nggak mau berhenti.

beberapa menit kemudian. _-_-_

"AKU MENYERAAAH~!" seru Sasuke lalu berlari cepat menuju kulkas mengambil sebotol air dingin, lalu mengambil sebotol lagi.

"Ino mau minum?" tanya mama Sasuke sambil tertawa-tawa melihat mereka berdua.

"I... Iya, makasih," kata Ino, lalu menerima sebotol air minum dari mama Sasuke.

Setelah minum, mereka cengo di ruang tengah. Duduk sebelahan.

Lalu akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulut "Ino, kalau disuruh putus sama Sai, apa kau mau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sih terserah Sai-nya," jawab Ino.

! KENAPA HARUS "TERSERAH SAI"? KALO SAI NGGAK MAU PUTUS, GIMANA? AKU GAK BAKALAN ADA HARAPAN LAGIII! gerutu Inner Sasuke.

Tapi, Sasuke tetap jaga image. Tetap _stay cool_.

"Ooh, gitu.."

"Sasuke, ingat kau kalah taruhan, jadi..."

"Nanti lewat chatting aja," serobot Sasuke.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya!" seru Ino.

"Ya."

* * *

**Yamanaka family house.**

Ino menyalakan laptop dan memasang modemnya. Lalu, ia kembali koneksi ke internet dan kembali _online_. Aah, Sasuke juga baru datang.

**_Ino Yamanaka at 19.42 pm._**

_Hy_

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 19.43 pm.**_

_Hy jga._

_**Ino Yamanaka at 19.44 pm.**_

_Mana janjinya? Katanya lewat chatting..._

Sasuke terpaku menatap layar _netbook_nya (Ino online di laptop, Sasuke di netbook). Ia tidak bisa menulis apapun lagi. Tangannya berhenti menari-nari diatas keyboard _netbook_nya.

**_Ino Yamanaka at 19.46 pm._**

_SASUKE?_

_Ada apa denganmu?_

_Bales!_

_Cepetan bales!_

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 19.47 pm.**_

_Emm... Anu..._

**_Ino Yamanaka at 19.48 pm._**

_Anu kenapa sih?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 19.49 pm.**_

_Jangan bilang ke siapapun, terutama ke Sai._

_**Ino Yamanaka at 19.50 pm.**_

_Memangnya kenapa?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 19.51 pm.**_

_BECAUSE THAT'S MY BIGGEST SECRET!_

_**Ino Yamanaka at 19.52 pm.**_

_Okay, I will not tell to anyone, don't be worry._

_Nah, siapa yang kau suka?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 19.53 pm.**_

_Maksa banget sih kamu._

_**Ino Yamanaka at 19.54 pm.**_

_Bukannya kau yang nantangin taruhan? Inget janji dong!_

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 19.55 pm.**_

_Iya. Tapi jangan marah, ya._

_**Ino Yamanaka at 19.56 pm.**_

_Lho, kenapa harus marah? Kan itu hakmu..._

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 19.57 pm.**_

_Lihatlah SMS dariku..._

Piiip.. HP Ino berbunyi. Ada SMS dari Sasuke. Isinya:

_Ino Yamanaka, aishiteru._

Ino *blushing*.

_**Ino Yamanaka at 19.58 pm.**_

_Sa.. Sasu... Sasuke..._

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 19.59 pm.**_

_Ya, Ino. Itulah jawabanku._

**_Ino Yamanaka at 20.00 pm._**

_Jadi karena itu kau bertanya tentang "putus sama Sai"?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha at 20.01 pm.**_

_Iya Ino... Apa kau mau memutuskannya?_

_**Ino Yamanaka at 20.02**_

_Oke. Akan kucoba besok._

**Ino Yamanaka **is offline.

15 menit kemudian...

**Sasuke Uchiha **is offline.

* * *

**Paginya Shippu Konoha Gakuen Den.**

"Sai, aku mau bicara sesuatu," kata Ino.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sai.

"Sudah, ikut aku saja," kata Ino.

"Apa? Putus? Memang kenapa kau mau memutuskan hubungan kita?" tanya Sai.

Ino hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Aku kini menganggapmu sahabat saja. Karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

Shocked Sai. Ino langsung berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Berhasil nggak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berhasil," jawab Ino.

Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu kepaada Ino, lalu Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian berjalan sambil menggandeng Sasuke.

* * *

**~THE END~**

**

* * *

**

Menurut kalian, gimana fic. ini?

Gajelas, OOC, lebay, halah.

Jangan lupa reviewnya, flame takkan kuprotes.

**Author: **Kalian mau dinikahin nggak?

**Sasuke&Ino: **ENGGAAAAAAKK!

**Author: **Ah, masa?

**Sasuke: **E... Enggak tahu

**Ino: **Capeekk... ZzzzzZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzzzZZZZ ===..===


End file.
